


【卡黄】如何干掉小海豹

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 情人节快乐 纯车 无剧情请看清楚tag 不喜勿入
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 33





	【卡黄】如何干掉小海豹

美好的情人节却不能出门，只好在家做快乐的事了(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

“干杯！婷婷桑！”

清脆的酒杯相碰声回荡在客厅里，李艺彤仰头将杯子里的红酒一口闷下，随后满心欢喜地看着已经有些微醺的黄婷婷。

这么多年了黄婷婷的酒量还是没多大长进呀。

平日里一向都是不苟言笑的人此刻正挂着两团红晕傻乎乎地笑着，一向清明的眼眸此刻也含情脉脉地看着自己。难得见到黄婷婷这么温柔地注视着自己，李艺彤的脸有些不争气的泛红，嘀咕了两句盐仓怎么也能这么甜。

虽然这个情人节因为疫情不能出门，但她俩也难得能闲下来好好过一个情人节，还能浪漫地吃个烛光晚餐。

想想过去的情人节，两人都几乎是忙的不可开交，周围还有一堆人盯着，只能大晚上在被窝里悄悄通个视频，毕竟她们是be了的cp嘛。

“发卡在想什么呢…都不看我…”

怀里突然多了个人，下意识用手把人给楼紧了，但看着近在咫尺的美颜，李艺彤的大脑顿时宕机了。

我的妈呀。

黄婷婷竟然会撒娇？

黄婷婷竟然会主动投送怀抱？

小海豹觉得自己脑子不够用了，平时自己做梦都不敢想的事今天就这么莫名其妙地实现了？

大概是被盐惯了，李艺彤竟觉得有些不真实。

不过，这可真不怪黄婷婷盐某人，实在是Alpha这种家伙在哪都能发情，成熟的年上自然不可能让年下胡作非为，在几次好好劝说无果并付出惨重的代价后便开始扳着一张脸吓唬年下，没想到效果出奇的好，久而久之，小海豹就发现自家温柔体贴的老婆变成了一个盐仓。

我都主动了为什么她还在发呆？本来就喝了点酒有些上头的黄婷婷自然是不满自家Alpha的反应的，她发泄似的一口含住了李艺彤那白皙的脖颈，不太尖锐的虎牙轻轻刮蹭着细嫩的皮肤，舌头不厌其烦地一遍又一遍地舔舐着略微凸出的喉管。

“嘶…”刺痛让李艺彤回过神来，但却没有阻止，任由黄婷婷含着她脆弱的脖颈，细细地嗅着黄婷婷发丝上淡淡的洗发露的香味。心底自然起了一些小心思，一双手却也不老实起来，顺着衣间的缝隙灵活地钻了进去，有些冰凉的手触碰到温热的皮肤，感受到怀里的人微微一颤。

“发卡…”

扭了扭腰想去躲那对不怀好意爪子，黄婷婷松了嘴，抬头去讨好似的舔了舔小海豹的唇。

送上门的美味不要白不要，李艺彤顺势低头叼住自家Omega鲜嫩的小嘴，小舌顺通无阻地越过牙关进入了对方的口中，浓烈的酒香味互相侵入对方口腔，直冲大脑。

今天的黄婷婷难得的很配合，李艺彤也刻意放慢了节奏，两条柔软的小舌互相缠绵在一起，追逐，打闹，玩耍，从对方口中到自己口中，汲取着对方的香醇甜美，在每一块角落都留下了自己痕迹，Alpha与Omege的信息素也在空气中交融在一起，简直比任何催情剂都更能唤起两人的欲望。

“呼…”这个吻着实有些漫长了，就连李艺彤都不禁气喘连连，更不用说黄婷婷了。

怀里的Omega红着脸张着小嘴，小舌头焉兮兮地搭在下齿上，气腾腾的喘气声直窜进李艺彤的耳中，勾的她心猿意马。

“婷婷桑…你…真好看…你…你是我见过最好看的人…”Alpha亲了亲那张泛着红的小脸，一时想不出太高级的词汇来形容自家的Omega，只好用行动来表达了。

“笨蛋…”空气中Alpha那充满侵略性的信息素越发的浓郁起来，黄婷婷敲了下在她脸上作乱的海豹脑袋，顺便拽出了那只在自己背上乱摸的海豹爪子，起身按了李艺彤的肩膀示意她别动。

“婷婷桑？”

李艺彤茫然地看着黄婷婷。

“发卡…这次…让我来。”

……？？？李艺彤开始怀疑自己喝醉了，不然她怎么可能听见黄婷婷说这种话，怎么可能看见黄婷婷主动解她的裤子？

“嘶…婷婷…桑？”冰凉的指节套住腺体敏感的头部，昏暗的灯光下她只觉得蹲在她面前的黄婷婷越发的不真实起来。

“嗯？别急…”感受到年下的爪子按在她头上，黄婷婷以为李艺彤心急了…

大概是喝的有点多了吧，黄婷婷接下来这句话差点把李艺彤吓死。  
“发卡可不要先坚持不住哦。”

本来就挂着红晕的脸此刻更是红的像煮熟了的虾子，那句话完全没经过脑子，她不敢抬头去看李艺彤的反应。

“啊…婷婷桑很有自信呢。”  
做为一个优秀的Alpha自然不能容忍别人，特别是自家的Omega怀疑自己的能力。  
海豹眯了眯眼，满脑子坏想法。

某人对自己倒是很有信心呢。

她看着黄婷婷喝了口红酒，然后缓缓张嘴含入了腺体…

开幕雷击。

冰冷的红酒，温热的小舌，冰火两重天的感觉莫过于此，李艺彤一个哆嗦，差点当场缴械投降，那种舒爽地好似全身毛孔都张开了的感觉让她头皮发麻，紧咬着牙，双手死死地攥紧成拳，好一阵才慢慢缓过劲来。

黄婷婷微微偏头，让自己能更好地吞入腺体，一部分红酒让她自己给吞了下去，剩下的除了沾在腺体上几乎全从嘴角漏了出去，很快就在李艺彤裤子上晕开来。

她用着有些青涩的技巧舔弄的口里的大家伙，缓慢地重复着吞吐，纤细的手指轻轻套弄着没吞进去的根部。

“嗯…婷婷…”  
Alpha愉悦却又隐忍沉重的鼻息声回响在客厅里，蜡烛闪烁了几下，一副随时要熄灭了的样子。

李艺彤情不自禁用手去扣住黄婷婷的头，带着她加快吞吐的速度，却又不敢太用力。低头看着腺体不断从Omega的嘴里进出，这画面在这昏暗的光线里愈发地色情起来，不断刺激着Alpha脆弱的神经。

也就某些特殊日子能有这待遇了…平常就算是发情期来了黄婷婷也不会答应帮她口，甚至用手也不干。

传入大脑皮层的欢愉感越发清晰起来，在视觉与触觉的刺激下腺体不知不觉膨胀起来，黄婷婷一次尝试性的深喉竟让的李艺彤直接丢盔卸甲，一个没忍住在黄婷婷毫无防备的情况下全释放了出来。

“咳咳…”被这玩意儿呛到的滋味可不好受，口鼻里全是浓郁的腥味，黄婷婷吐出还硬着的腺体，张嘴想要把嘴里的液体给吐出来，但看着小海豹可怜吧唧又委屈的眼神，还是忍着不适咽了好几下总算给咽了下去，然后又伸出舌头铁心地舔舐干净了腺体上残留液渍。

“坏发卡…”因为被呛到，黄婷婷的声音有些涩涩的，不过却意外地有些性感。

“婷婷…对不起…”小海豹抱起腿已经蹲的有些发麻的黄婷婷，把人轻轻放在柔软的沙发上，慢条斯理的脱起了黄婷婷的衣服。

小没良心，嘴上道歉手倒是挺会的啊。

“发卡…去床上…”

“没事…都一样…”李艺彤低头吻住那欲开口到小嘴，把黄婷婷的话全吞进了腹中。

虽然里面还残留着自己的味道，但李艺彤并不介意，舌头仍是霸道地索取着Omega口中的美好，一只手悄悄地摸上那白皙的天鹅颈，穿过柔软的秀发用带着点薄茧的指腹去轻轻压了压那有些肿胀的腺体。

“嗯呜～”细微的嘤咛声从黄婷婷喉里溢出，敏感的腺体被灼热的掌心包住，浓郁的信息素一下子就忍不住泄了出来，黄婷婷只觉得四肢都变得软绵绵的。白皙的皮肤染上了一层淡粉，像是朵含苞待放的桃花，让人忍不住肖想她在开放时会是怎样一幅景色。

衣衫渐退，光滑洁白的玉体毫无遮掩地展现在李艺彤面前，肩颈间还未褪去的红痕令人遐想，李艺彤俯下身去，张嘴咬在相同的地方加深了印记，甚至在空隙处留下了更多属于自己的痕迹。

怎么还是这么瘦呢…用唇清晰描绘出锁骨的形状，李艺彤心疼地看着自家老婆，因为工作的原因，两人总是聚少离多，每次将人纳入怀中时入手的总是硌人的骨骼，硌的她心头难受。

她总是告诉自己，要温柔一点，可是Omega柔弱的模样总是能激起Alpha的肆虐心理，明明很心疼却总想把人弄哭，看着黄婷婷小小的一只缩在她身下一边呻吟一边哭泣。

李艺彤在心里狠狠地唾弃了自己一把。

“你在走神？”  
黄婷婷有些不满。

“不，我在思考要怎么好好把你伺候舒服。”

“…你脑子里尽装些什么…别按我后颈了，嗯…胀的慌。”

Omega的信息素在浓一点她就要受不了了，不想自己发疯的李艺彤还是把手收了回来，转而去抚摸那平坦结实的小腹，却意外有了新发现。

“什么时候连人鱼线都有了？”  
指尖从小腹滑到了同样紧实的后背，迫使黄婷婷不得不抬起了腰，使得小腹上了的线条更加的清晰明了起来，李艺彤有些惊讶，也许黄婷婷并没有她想象地那么瘦弱。

前几次都怪她太心急进入正题了竟然没发现…

“嗯…不锻炼…怎么经得起你折腾…”不过这也只是一部分原因，毕竟常年在外奔波没有一个好身体是不行的，她又不像Alpha那样强壮。

而且，有时和李艺彤悄悄见面总免不了一番激烈的运动，她可不想再像刚开始那样连床都下不了了…

李艺彤讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，毕竟她们一年到头聚少离多，不一次吃饱点怎么行呢？

“但是…你这儿好像没锻炼到啊？”一只爪子按在小巧的滚圆上，不大，刚好能一只手握住，李艺彤尽量减低自己的力道，轻轻地揉捏着，用自己的薄茧去摩擦那颗小红豆。

“啊…轻点…你别吸嗯…”

挺立起来的小豆子被李艺彤含在嘴里，淡淡的体香蹿入鼻中，舌头富有技巧地舔弄着它，让它发硬发红，舌尖抵在豆尖上，让黄婷婷绝得又胀又疼，却又有着别样的快感。

李艺彤张嘴松开沾满津液地小红豆，转而去舔舐另外一个，手也没闲着，在黄婷婷努力抵御胸前的进攻时早已悄悄沿着宽松的裤缝钻了进去，直达那早已一片潮湿的腿间。

“嗯…发卡…”指尖隔着内裤顶弄按擦着私处，黄婷婷下意识地收紧双腿，可又被李艺彤用身体挤进来蛮横地分开。

“怎么了？”吻了吻那柔软的发梢，李艺彤抬头去看黄婷婷。

“快一点，别磨蹭了…”

动情的Omege总是能轻易勾走Alpha的心，可能连黄婷婷都没察觉到自己此刻的模样有多么的色气，那双漂亮的桃花眼里像是酝酿了一坛年长的醇酒，李艺彤只是看了一眼就差点溺死在其中，那泛红的眼尾更是自带着俘获人心的妖娆，鼻梁虽然小巧但高挑，红唇里的小舌头若隐若现，挑逗着Alpha脆弱不堪的神经。

她比酒更醉人。

李艺彤迫不及待地扫除了所有障碍，一根手指率先闯进了那禁地，没想到黄婷婷身子一颤，大片的粘稠的春水入决堤一般涌出。

“呜…发卡……”黄婷婷抬手把脸遮住，觉得自己太丢人了。

怎么今天这么敏感，她自己是，黄婷婷也是。

“婷婷是酒喝多了吗？怎么水这么多…”李艺彤带着点戏谑的调调调戏了一下黄婷婷，湿淋淋的手指在黄婷婷想张嘴辩解时趁虚而入，“婷婷桑尝尝，有没有酒香？”

“唔…拿出…嗯…”两根手指作恶似的在她口里搅弄起来，黄婷婷只觉得脑袋昏沉沉地也没弄清自己到底是个什么味道。

李艺彤知道黄婷婷脸皮薄，自然也不在去逗弄她，万一把人惹急了怎么办。

身子缓缓向前靠近，将黄婷婷的大腿抬起向前压去，肿胀的腺体在那私密出磨蹭了几下，然后试着顶入了一点，冠头随即被溢出的爱液淋了个透，晶莹剔透的液体从蜜口渗出，李艺彤的气息不免沉重了起来。她能感受到那入口处的软肉是怎么噬咬着、吞咽着腺体的，她现在恨不得一个挺身让自己完全进入那神往的圣地。

可是，太紧了，平时都是先用手的，可今天黄婷婷太敏感了，她觉得可以尝试一下。

“婷婷…如果痛的话就喊出来…”说着便慢慢挺身往深处进发，腺体被紧紧咬住，像是又无数根触手吸附在上边，李艺彤差点又缴械投降，她真想马上就化身禽兽狠狠地操弄黄婷婷，让她一次又一次在自己身下高潮。

不过，李艺彤亲了亲黄婷婷皱起的眉头，手在小腹下按抚着试图缓解她的疼痛。果然还是有些勉强吗？都怪她太心急了，“婷婷桑…对不起…放松点…下次不会这样了…”

然而黄婷婷抬手摸了摸小海豹的脑袋，然后环住她的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔她的耳廓，“不要道歉…今天，你想怎么弄都可以…”说完还朝着耳蜗轻吹了一口热气，彻底击溃了Alpha本就不多的理智。

“婷婷…可别后悔…”这样的机会可不多，小海豹吻了吻那颤抖的长睫毛，不在压抑本能的冲动。

她弓起身子，把黄婷婷的两条腿扛在自己肩上，手臂撑在黄婷婷身体两侧，腰部开始快速律动起来，表皮粗糙地腺体不断肏过细嫩的内壁，她跳过了前奏，直接进入自己最喜欢的正餐环节，一时间汁水四溅，噗滋噗滋的水声让人脸红。

这样的姿势让黄婷婷不得不抬起腰部来迎合李艺彤，腺体没有任何前奏地加快速度，像是一阵大浪突然打来，又快又急得欢愉感让她差点又泄了身。

沙发并不大，李艺彤把黄婷婷紧紧地锁在怀中，恨不得把人嵌入骨子里，永远都不分开。

“哈…婷婷桑…你要是天天都这样就好了…”

“呜…发卡…发卡喜欢…天天…都…嗯…行…”原本有些清冷的嗓音也染上了情欲的味道，完全沉浸在快感中的黄婷婷不知道自己说了句让她事后万分后悔的话，现在的她完全由着本能支配，在信息素与酒精的作用下她早就软得像一摊水，任由李艺彤折腾。

Omega毫不掩饰的放荡的呻吟声无疑是对Alpha最好的鼓励，李艺彤努力忍住想射的冲动，一遍又一遍地碾过软肉，狠狠地冲撞在敏感柔弱的生殖腔口上，一点一点把闭合的腔口艹开，直到黄婷婷一声高昂急促的娇喘声响起，李艺彤才发了狠似地强势撞入那小口子里，让黄婷婷全身都为之一颤，然后才不再压抑自己把一股股饱含爱意的浓液全给了她，把里面给填的满满当当。

“啊啊婷婷桑…我爱你…”

“哈啊…我知道…发卡…发卡…”高潮着实来的太猛烈了，黄婷婷连着眼神都失去了焦距，只会不断重复着喊着爱人的名字。

甬道阵阵痉挛，一吸一合地咬着腺体，一滴不漏地接收了所有，两人的交合处紧密地结合在一起，不留一丝缝隙，她们就应该是天生一对，就连器官也像是刚刚好为对方量身定做的一般。

后面再来了几次黄婷婷也不记得了，也不记得李艺彤是什么时候把她抱回房间的了，但一觉醒来除了腰有些酸之外倒是神清气爽。

拿起手机才发现已经中午了，伸手推了推旁边的李艺彤。

“呜～”李艺彤翻了个身又继续睡了过去，真的太累了，她没想到昨晚的黄婷婷那么“能打”，缠着她要了一次又一次，搞得她都怀疑自己是不是真的不行了，最后愣是折腾到凌晨几点。

好不容易完事了还不够，黄婷婷执拗地哭闹着要洗澡，而且洗个澡还不消停…

真的，她豹废了。


End file.
